The Older Brother's Wish, the Younger Sister's Wish
The Older Brother's Wish, the Younger Sister's Wish is the third episode of the Bleach anime. When a Hollowfied Sora Inoue attacks his younger sister, Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki set out to save her. Summary is after Ichigo's soul.]] Having just been attacked by Acidwire, Ichigo Kurosaki wonders why Orihime Inoue's brother would come after him, prompting Rukia Kuchiki to admit she does not know before theorizing that a powerful Hollow who wants to devour Ichigo's soul is sending several Hollows after him from the shadows, which she notes would explain the appearance of Sora Inoue. Grabbing Rukia by the collar, Ichigo demands to know what he should do before asking if he cannot kill Sora, only for Rukia to push his hand away and point out that Sora will be left wandering around forever and will undoubtedly attack again if Ichigo does not kill him. Suddenly, Rukia realizes they do not have time to worry about Sora, and when Ichigo asks why, she reveals that Orihime herself is in danger. has been torn open.]] Meanwhile, at Orihime's apartment, having finished the food Tatsuki Arisawa brought her, Orihime states it was delicious as Tatsuki suggests they have dessert. While Orihime offers to bring out some leeks and bean jam, which she claims go great together, the face of Orihime's stuffed teddy bear Enraku face suddenly tears open as he falls off Orihime's shelf. Noticing this, Orihime crawls over to the fallen bear and picks him up while wondering how he became torn up like this. As Tatsuki walks over to Orihime, they both hear a distant crash followed by another one, prompting Tatsuki to wonder what it is as Orihime stares in confusion. Elsewhere, as he leaps from rooftop to rooftop while carrying Rukia on his back, Ichigo expresses shock at the concept of Hollows targeting their own kin, which Rukia states happens frequently. When Ichigo asks what she means while running along telephone wires, Rukia details how Hollows are fallen souls who were not guided to Soul Society by a Shinigami or protected from Hollows, causing them to become Hollows themselves, before explaining how Acidwire will go after the soul of the one he loved most in life now that he has failed to devour Ichigo. Reminding Ichigo of the bruise on Orihime's leg, Rukia states this is a mark left by a Hollow. Ichigo asks if this means the car accident was Acidwire's fault, and as Rukia notes this may be the case, he leaps off the telephone wires over nearby building. Back at Orihime's apartment, as she and Tatsuki hear something approaching, Orihime notices a drop of blood falling on her carpet and looks down to see blood coming out of Enraku and pooling in her hand. As a scared Orihime wonders what this is, Acidwire's hand suddenly bursts out of her back, causing her to fall back with a lifeless look on her eyes. Tatsuki calls out to Orihime, only to be sent flying into the wall by Acidwire, whom she cannot see. Landing on the ground, Tatsuki notices her shoulder has been injured and wonders why there is blood before being flung along the length of the wall. As she gets to her knees, Tatsuki begins to faintly see Acidwire in front of her, causing her to wonder with fear what he is as Acidwire forces her to the ground. While Tatsuki gasps for air, Acidwire looms over her as she presses her hand into his chest. On the other side of the room, a frightened Orihime wonders what is happening and what Acidwire is before seeing her own body lying on the ground near Tatsuki and Acidwire. Recognizing herself, Orihime notices a Chain of Fate on her chest and begins tugging on it. As Orihime notes she cannot breathe, Acidwire presses his hand into Tatsuki's throat, causing Orihime to snap out of her daze and run headlong into Acidwire's arm, freeing Tatsuki. Orihime runs over to Tatsuki and puts her hand on Tatsuki's arm while calling out to her, but Tatsuki only sees the imprint of a hand on her arm, causing her to recoil in terror and tell Orihime to stay away from her. While Orihime asks Tatsuki what is wrong, Acidwire tells her it is useless because Tatsuki cannot see or hear them as Tatsuki falls over. When Orihime asks how he knows her name, Acidwire wonders if she has forgotten his voice and tries to get her to recognize him. However, Orihime fails to recognize him and tells him to stay away, prompting Acidwire to proclaim that he is saddened by this as he swipes at Orihime. Suddenly, Ichigo arrives and blocks Acidwire's hand with his Zanpakutō before declaring that he is Acidwire's target as he pushes Acidwire away. With Acidwire reeling back in pain, Ichigo slashes at him, only for Acidwire to retreat into Hueco Mundo through a portal of darkness. While Ichigo notices Tatsuki laying nearby and laments her getting caught up in this, Orihime recognizes him and wonders why he is here, prompting Ichigo to ask her how she can see him, which Orihime does not have an answer for. Noticing the Chain of Fate on Orihime's chest connected to her body, Ichigo recalls hiding behind a pole to avoid being seen by pedestrian, which prompted Rukia to explain that Shinigami are spiritual beings that can only be seen by other spiritual beings before stating that it is impossible for ordinary people to see him in his Shinigami form. As Ichigo realizes Orihime is currently a spiritual being, Acidwire confirms this and emerges from a cloud of pink mist behind Ichigo while revealing Orihime is currently a spirit before claiming that she is dead. Yelling in anger, Ichigo runs at Acidwire and slashes at him, only for Acidwire to easily dodge him. into Ichigo from above.]] Acidwire maneuvers around Ichigo and grabs Orihime's Chain of Fate before rising up, causing Orihime to be pulled along with him. When Ichigo turns around and slashes at him, Acidwire blocks with his tail before smashing it into Ichigo, who is sent flying through the wall and out into the street as Rukia watches from below. Stopping himself in midair, Ichigo curses as Acidwire tells him to not move while holding up Orihime in his hand. As Rukia watches in shock, Acidwire slams his tail into Ichigo from above, sending him crashing into the street below, before retreating into Orihime's apartment as Rukia tells a motionless Ichigo to hang on. Seeing this, Orihime demands that Acidwire let her go because Ichigo is hurt and begins struggling, only to stop when Acidwire asks once more if she has forgotten him. As she looks into Acidwire's eyes, Orihime recognizes her brother. Meanwhile, in the street outside, Rukia tells Ichigo to wake up as he gets to his knees with blood on his face and tells her to shut up. Berating Ichigo for speaking this way, Rukia asks him where he was hit, prompting Ichigo to state it does not matter because he is okay. Rukia states this is good and reminds Ichigo that Acidwire is a monster even though he was once Orihime's brother before asserting that he no longer has a Human heart. Back in Orihime's apartment, Orihime asks Acidwire if he is really her brother. When Acidwire confirms this, Orihime claims he is lying because her brother would never do what he is doing, but Acidwire reveals he has grown lonely because Orihime has been forgetting about him bit by bit before stating that Orihime praying for him every day after his death is what gave him peace while he watched her. Noting that Orihime became friends with Tatsuki about a year after he died, Acidwire points out how she began praying to him less often after this before recalling how she stopped praying for him altogether after she entered high school. As Orihime tries to tell him he is wrong, Acidwire grabs her by the shoulders and demands that she never betray him again if she has even a shred of feeling left for him. Ordering Orihime to just listen to what he tells her, Acidwire promises to devour Ichigo and end this quickly before preparing to go outside. However, when Orihime begs him to not harm Ichigo anymore because he has nothing to do with this, Acidwire confronts her and angrily blames her for his transformation into a Hollow before grabbing her with both hands and promising to kill her first if she does not listen to what he says as he begins to choke her with his fingers. Suddenly, Ichigo leaps back into the apartment and tells Acidwire to stop before stabbing his Zanpakutō into Acidwire's tail, causing Acidwire to flail in pain. As Ichigo continues to stab his tail, Acidwire drops Orihime and attempts to grab her once more, only for Ichigo to move between them and cut off Acidwire's hand. With Acidwire rearing back, Ichigo kneels beside Orihime to check on her before standing as he asks Acidwire if he knows why big brothers are born first. Claiming that this happens so they can protect their younger siblings, Ichigo declares that Acidwire should not threaten to kill Orihime even if he is dead. As Rukia enters the apartment, Acidwire proclaims that Orihime is his and reveals that he raised and protected her since their parents abandoned them when she was three. Extending his hand to Orihime, Acidwire promises to spare everyone else present if she comes with him, but Rukia warns Orihime that this is a trap since Acidwire no longer harbors the feelings of a big brother. Upon seeing Orihime's hairpins, Acidwire recalls fond memories of raising and growing up with her as a Human and begins screaming in pain as he bashes his head into a wall. With a crying Orihime calling out to him in concern, Acidwire pulls back and proclaims that she belongs to him. Acidwire lunges at Ichigo, who blocks him with his Zanpakutō and declares that Orihime does not belong to anyone before pushing Acidwire out into the street. As Acidwire flies into the air, Ichigo leaps after him and prepares to strike, but hesitates for several seconds, prompting Rukia to tell him to finish Acidwire off. Suddenly, Acidwire uses Vitriol Shot, covering Ichigo's hands in acid that burns him. While Ichigo drops his Zanpakutō in pain, Acidwire slams his tail into him from above, forcing Ichigo to the ground, before lunging at him once more with his mouth open. However, at the last second, Orihime intercepts Acidwire's bite with her body, to the shock of both him and Ichigo. Falling to her knees, Orihime apologizes to her brother for begging him to not leave her alone the day that he died and states that this is why he could not rest in peace before noting that she has always sensed him beside her. Theorizing that Acidwire protected her from being hit by the car yesterday by pulling her leg to get her out of the way, Orihime points out that he will never be able to rest if she keeps depending on him before revealing that this is why she wanted to show him that she is happy and that he does not need to worry about her. Orihime tearfully says that this instead made him sad and lonely as she collapses, prompting Acidwire to claim this is not true as his mask begins to disappear and reappear. When Acidwire begins to scream in pain, Ichigo wonders what is going on as Rukia explains that Sora is currently fighting the Hollow within him. Noting that Sora did not become a Hollow by choice, Rukia states that he was likely taken over by a Hollow, which Ichigo expresses confusion at, and points out that Ichigo was his original target before detailing how a Plus who is devoured by a strong Hollow is controlled by that Hollow. Laying out how a Hollow who is after Ichigo took control of a soul that Ichigo would be reluctant to fight and forced him to attack, Rukia states that Sora is desperately fighting that Hollow for his sister's sake. Suddenly, Acidwire's mask shatters completely, causing Orihime to shed a tear as she sees Sora's face before falling over. As Ichigo rushes to help Orihime, Rukia tells him to stay calm and reveals that the Chain of Fate still connecting Orihime's soul to her body is preventing her from dying. Rukia walks up to Orihime and tells Sora to get back as she prepares to heal Orihime with her Kidō. As Rukia places her glowing hands over Orihime, Sora sees the hairpins in Orihime's hair, prompting Ichigo to note that Orihime told him Sora gave her those hairpins before stating that this is why she wears them every day. Hearing this, a solemn Sora pulls Ichigo's Zanpakutō out of the ground nearby and holds it up to his face while noting that he will soon revert to a monster even if he stays here before stating that he wants to disappear while he still has a measure of sanity as he holds Ichigo's Zanpakutō up to his own throat. Ichigo tries to dissuade Sora, but Rukia stops him. Continuing to heal Orihime, Rukia says that Sora is making the right decision because Hollows can never return to what they were previously before telling Ichigo to let him pass on. Ichigo tries to protest, but Rukia assures him that purifying a Hollow is not killing it because their soul is cleansed so they can enter Soul Society, which is why Shinigami exist. As Ichigo looks up at him, Sora smiles and nods before preparing to purify himself, only to stop when Orihime calls out to him. Opening her eyes, Orihime states that Sora gave her the hairpins on the day that he died and that they had a fight because she thought they were childish. Orihime recalls how she let Sora go to work that day without saying anything to him and notes that this was the last time she would see him alive before sitting up and telling Sora to have a nice day. Telling Orihime he is off, a smiling Sora impales himself with Ichigo's Zanpakutō, causing him to dissipate into motes of light that fly up into the sky as Ichigo's Zanpakutō falls to the ground. As she watches this, Orihime turns to Rukia and begins crying into her chest. The next day, at Karakura High School, Orihime insists that a sumo champion came to her apartment and blasted a hole in the wall with a gun, to the disbelief of Ryō Kunieda, Mahana Natsui, Michiru Ogawa, and Chizuru Honshō. While Mahana tells Orihime to make her story more realistic and suggests the idea of a professional wrestler causing a brawl outside, Chizuru states that she likes Orihime's silly imagination as Orihime asks Tatsuki to back her up, which Tatsuki does, to the surprise of the other girls. Watching this, Ichigo asks Rukia if this is the result of what she did yesterday, which she confirms. The night before, Rukia uses her Kikanshinki on Orihime, who passes out. When a shocked Ichigo asks her what she is doing, Rukia explains that she has erased Orihime's memories of tonight's events and replaced them with new ones, to Ichigo's surprise. Dragging Tatsuki over to Orihime, Rukia admits that she cannot choose the new memories before stating that they will find out what they have to deal with tomorrow. In the present, Ichigo asks Rukia if this is what she used on his family the other day, which she confirms. As he looks over Karakura Town, Ichigo admits that he cannot promise to risk his life for a stranger, but asserts that he is also not the type of scum to passively watch someone get hurt in front of him before agreeing to help Rukia perform her Shinigami duties as he holds out his hand, which a smiling Rukia shakes while stating that she is counting on him. Next Episode Preview Orihime thanks her brother for protecting her and tells him that she will do her best to be happy before asking him to be careful as well. Crying, Ichigo informs Orihime that this is the next episode preview before noting with shock that they are out of time again. Characters in Order of Appearance #Ichigo Kurosaki #Rukia Kuchiki #Orihime Inoue #Tatsuki Arisawa #Acidwire #Sora Inoue #Ryō Kunieda #Michiru Ogawa #Mahana Natsui #Chizuru Honshō Fights *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Acidwire (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: * * Shinigami techniques used: * Kidō used: * Navigation Category:Episodes